Guitar teacher
by Ieeerr
Summary: I'm Logan, 18 years old and I was currently at my music school, trying to play a song on my guitar.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

I'm Logan, 18 years old and I was currently at my music school, trying to play a song on my guitar. My teacher told me I should just sit down with a music piece I liked, and knew and just try it. My teacher needed to do a few things, so it would be great if I could do it on my own. I was trying my best, but it just didn't work. It sounded like shit.

I was getting frustrated, I didn't hit the right snares. So after at least 30 minutes of trying I gave up. Which was something I rarely did. I threw away my guitar and walked into the next room. Angry, frustrated tears escaped my eyes. I needed to calm down before I tried again. Then through my blurry sight, I saw my 20-year-old teacher, Kendall. He walked into the next attached room, away from me. I walked after him.

When I walked into the room, he was standing in the middle of it, with his back towards me.

"Kendall?"

I saw him move his hands towards his face before answering, "Yeah?"

He turned around. I saw something that made me sad: Kendall had red watery eyes and his nose and cheeks were red as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked towards him. When I reached him, I moved one of my hands towards his arm, gently running it up and down.

He didn't answer me, instead he moved forward and smashed his lips against mine. I felt him almost immediately run his tongue against my lower lip. I didn't hesitate and opened my mouth, pushing my tongue forward as fast as I could. I felt him moving his tongue against mine, and I have to admit: It was the best feeling ever.

He pulled away far too quick for my liking, but we both needed air.

We looked at each other, panting heavily.

After a few seconds I saw him move forward again. I decided to do the same, meeting him in the middle. We were sharing a passionate, love filled kiss when someone suddenly walked in.

"Kenda—"

Kendall and I pulled away quickly. I didn't dare to look up and look at the other person.

"Do you need something?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, yes, could you please take over one of my students tonight? Just for tonight? Or are you ..busy?"

I looked up and at the man standing in front of us. The man, known as Robert, was looking between Kendall and me with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, uhm. No, I can do that. What time?"

"6:30. It's the kid with the red guitar, Stephen."

"Oh, great. I'll do it."

"Thanks Kendall."

"Sure thing."

"Sorry if I interrupted by the way.." Robert said, pointing his finger at Kendall and me, wiggling it from side to side. "I'll leave now so you can continue. Bye."

Kendall and I blushed the reddest shade of red.

"Bye." Kendall said, before the man turned around and left.

Kendall turned towards me again, looking straight in my eyes. He didn't say anything so I broke the silence. "Why were you crying?"

He didn't expect me to say that. "It was nothing."

I raised my eyebrow, not really believing him.

"Really! It was nothing. Why were you crying?"

I blushed. Although tears didn't escape my eyes anymore when I was standing in front of Kendall, before the kiss, my eyes were still a little watery. I really hated that he saw that.

"I was angry and frustrated because I couldn't play the song."

"I can help you now? If you want?"

"That would be nice."

Kendall grabbed my hand and lead me back towards our practice room. He saw my guitar in the corner.

"Did you threw it away?"

I blushed, but nodded.

He raised his hand towards the back of my head and pulled it towards his face. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before walking over to my guitar.

"Promise me to never throw it again?"

"I'm sorry, I was just angry."

"It's okay, I understand."

"I won't do it again."

Kendall smiled and sat down on a high barstool kind of chair. He pulled the chair next to him closer and patted on it. Gesturing me to come over. I did as he asked and sat down.

"Now, what song was it?"

I told him the song and he started to play it instantly. I smiled at him the whole time, looking from his fingers to his face. I've always had a little crush on my teacher, especially when he played. He was just beautiful.

"That was beautiful!" I clapped as he ended.

"Thank you." Kendall smiled. "Now I'm gonna teach you."

He stood up and gave me my guitar back.

"If you sit down, I'll go stand behind you and help you grab the right snares. Okay?"

"Okay."

He stood behind me, his front pressed against my back while our hands were touching the whole time. I'm sure my face was as read as a tomato.

This was nothing like the other lessons I had, but I liked this very much.

Suddenly, Kendall's hot body wasn't pressed against mine anymore, instead he was standing in front of me. I had to look up to look him in the eyes.

"Logan, I need to tell you something."

My heart was beating like crazy.

"I'm in love with you." He whispered, moving his hands to my waist.

"You are?" I asked shocked. Kendall nodded. "Since when?"

"Since the first time I saw you."

I smiled at him. "I might be in love with you too."

I figured he didn't see that coming by the look on his face. "Don't look so shocked." I joked.

"I just didn't expect you to return the feeling."

"Are you crazy? You're the most beautiful thing ever."

Kendall blushed. "And that blush makes you look adorable."

"Oh, shush it you!"

"Make me." I teased.

He leaned forward and kiss me. We kissed and kissed until someone walked through the door, the guitar he was holding accidentally hitting the wall.

Kendall and I pulled away and he looked at the person at the door, he was wearing a shocked expression.

"Stephen, sorry. Is it 6:30 already?" Kendall said/asked as he looked on his watch.

I looked on my own watch, seeing that it was 6:25. "Holy fuck!" I yelled as I jumped up and walked with my guitar in my hand towards the bag for my guitar. I quickly put the guitar in it and walked towards my coat.

"Logan? What are you doing?"

"Ken, I gotta go. My mom always expects me home at 15 past 5, since my lesson ends at 5. Fuck, she'll be freaking out!"

I quickly pulled on my coat and walked towards Kendall.

"Bye." I said after leaning up and pecking his lips.

I walked past a frowning Stephen when I heard Kendall yell, "I'll call you tonight!"

I turned around so I could look at him and yelled back, "I'm looking forward to it!"

We waved at each other before I walked around the corner, disappearing from sight. I ran towards my bike and jumped on it and started to race like I never had before.

On the way home I was thinking about what had happened, it was all so unreal. The love of my life told me he's in love with me. _We kissed, we actually kissed._ It was the best kiss I've ever had. I was looking forward to Kendall's call tonight. I couldn't wait to find out what would with Kendall and I. I knew it was gonna be the best thing in my life though, because it's Kendall we're talking about, how could it not be? I was just hoping my mom wouldn't be too angry and concerned about me being home 1 hour late.

**The ending is horrible, sorry. Here I am with my dreams again.. but this was also a dream. :P ****I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think of this! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, when I wrote 'Guitar Teacher' I really didn't plan on writing another chapter but yeah.. here it is. This is dedicated to **_Iheartyournamehere_**. Because she (I think you're a she. If not: Sorry. 8D) wanted me to continue, so without her (Sorry again if you're not a she) I wouldn't have written this. I hope you all enjoy this.**

I made it home in less than 10 minutes. I quickly jumped off my bike before searching for the front door key. When I found it I unlocked the door as fast as I could and walked inside.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I yelled as I took the guitar bag off my back and placed in on the stairs.

I heard and saw the door to the living room open. My mom looked me in the eyes while she ran towards me.

"Logan! Oh god, I was so worried. Where were you? Why didn't you answer me calls and texts? Is everything alright? Logie, please never do this to me even again." She said as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Mom. Mom! You can let me go now."

She pulled away from the hug and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Nothing happened. I just lost track of time. My phone was turned off. I'm sorry. But I'm here now, so it's all good right?"

"Yes, it is. But next time please let me know if you stay longer."

"I will mom, sorry."

"It's okay. Now come, dinner is almost ready."

Dinner went as always. My parents told how things were on their work, and I told them how school and my guitar lesson went. I wanted to tell them about Kendall, but they didn't even know I was gay yet. _Maybe I should tell them now. _ I thought.

"I have to tell you something." I said out of nowhere, shocking myself.

My mom and dad both looked at me, silently saying they were listening.

"I ..uh.. I'm homosexual."

"What?" My dad asked, frowning.

"I like guys."

"How are you so sure? Maybe it's just a phase or something." My dad said.

"It's not a phase. I thought I was too, and I've been trying to figure it out for a while, but a month or two ago I knew for sure I like guys instead of girls. It's not a phase so please don't say it is. I am gay, this is who I am. If you two don't like it or hate me because of this, please tell me now because then I'll be gone. I'm sure I can find someone to live with," _Kendall._ "Or maybe I can find my own plac—"

"Woh, Logan. Stop. We don't hate you. We don't want you to go anywhere. We love you for who you are. If you're happy, were happy. We don't care if you're with a guy or a girl, as long as the person is good for you and treats you with respect. We love you and nothing will change that! Okay?"

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I agree with your mother, Logan. I was-slash-am just kinda shocked, because I didn't see it coming. But we love you for you."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

_Wow, that went well. _I thought as I sighed before smiling and starting to eat again.

We all ate in a comfortable silence for a while, but then my mom broke the silence. "So, is there a special someone?" My mom and dad both smiled at me.

"Well.." I said sighing as I started to think: _There is Kendall, but what are we? We kissed, we told each other that we like one another, but that was it. Nothing is official yet. Kendall and I will talk and find that out tonight.. but right now.. _"I guess there's this special someone."

"Really? Do we know him? What's his name? How old is he?"

"Mom, calm down. I'm not telling you anything, because it's not official and everything yet."

My mom pouted dramatically, which made me laugh. "Mom, oh god, you're so childish. I will tell you guys when this special someone is officially _my_ special someone, okay?"

"Okay. I can live with that."

"Thank you."

"Is he nice?" My dad asked.

"Yes, of course he is. Anyway, can I be excused? I have homework to do."

"Yeah sure, sweetie. Thank you for being honest with us." My mom said.

"Thanks mom. You too dad, it really means a lot."

"Anytime son."

I smiled one last time before making my way to my bedroom. I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I reached into my schoolbag and grabbed my math books, knowing I hadn't finished my math homework yet. I sat down, crossed legged on my bed with my book and notebook in from of me and started to solve the problems.

2 hours later I woke up when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, loudly playing my ringtone. "Shit." _I fell asleep._ I sat up, groaning as I fell a pain in my back and neck. _Jippie for falling asleep in awkward positions.. _I thought, quickly wiping away the drool as I reached into my pocket, for my phone, with the other hand.

_Incoming call from: Kendall._

I smiled before answering the phone and raising it to my ear.

"Hey Kendall."

"_Hello Logie. How are you?"_

"I'm great, thank you. How are you?"

"_I'm good too. I miss you already."_

"I miss you too. Sorry about leaving so abruptly."

"_It's okay. Was you mom mad when you got home?"_

"No, not mad. Just worried and stuff."

"_It's understandable."_

"Yeah, it is."

"_So, how was your ..day ..after you left?"_

"Oh, it was nice. I kind of ..uh.. came out ..to my parents at dinner."

"_Really? How did they react?" _

"Surprisingly good. My dad asked if I was sure and if it wasn't a phase or anything, then I had this rant, about that if they don't take me for who I am and stuff that I would just leave. But my mom interrupted me when I said I would find someone to live with or could find me own place. They told me that they're happy for me and that they love me. So, that's nice."

"_Awh, that's amazing. Did you tell them about us?"_

"When they asked me if there was this special someone, I told them there was indeed a special someone, but since things aren't really official and clear yet between us, and I don't know if you want that, I didn't tell them you are my special someone."

"_You are cute. But anyway, can I come over?"_

"What? Right now?"

"_Yeah."_

"But it's almost 10!"

"_Does it bother you? It doesn't bother me."_

"It doesn't bother me either, so just come then."

"_Okay, great. I'll be there in.. 15 minutes."_

"Okay."

"_See you soon. Bye."_

"Byebye."

And then Kendall hung up.

I tried to tidy my room a bit, not wanting to scare Kendall away with a messy room. I placed my math book and notebook back in my bag before sitting on my bed. I was staring at the wall opposite to me, thinking about what was gonna happen when I saw Kendall again. _I'm gonna kiss him. _I decided. _And maybe some touching. And.. dry humping. God, Logan. Where did that innocent mind of yours go? _I chuckled to my own thoughts. I looked around in my room, trying to find something I could move, or something like that, but I was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

I jumped up, both from shock and excitedness and ran out of my room.

"I'LL GET IT!" I hear my mom yell as I was at the top of the stairs.

I sat down at the top of the stairs and watched my mom as she made her way to the door and opened it. I felt kinda bad for spying on them like this, but I was also curious, about what Kendall and my mom would do and say.

"Oh hey, Kendall. What are you doing here? Does Logan need an extra lesson?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of. And Hi, by the way." Kendall smiled.

"Alright, come on in then." She said, opening the door a little more and stepping aside.

I quickly stood up and made my way down the stairs. "I was just gonna get you, Logan." My mom said as she saw me walking down the stiars.

"I heard the doorbell and talking so I was curious who was at the door." I lied.

My mom nodded and said, "I will leave you guys alone. You know where you can find me if you need anything."

"Thanks mom."

She nodded and started to walked away.

"Come on, we're gonna go to my room." I said to Kendall.

Kendall smiled at me. "Is that your guitar?"

"Oh, yeah. I should take it upstairs." I grabbed my guitar and started to walk back upstairs, Kendall closely behind me.

I took my guitar out of its bag and placed it on its stand before grabbing the bag and laying it in the closet.

"So, take a seat please." I said pointing towards my bed.

Kendall took off his coat, sat down and placed his jacket next to him. I sat down closely next to him, and waiting for what was going to happen.

"What you said, earlier. About the special person and stuff." Kendall started. "It was really cute. And you also said that you don't know if I want us to be official, so I'm here to give an answer. It just felt like a conversation we shouldn't be having through a phone call."

I smiled.

"So," Kendall continued. "I really like you."

"I really like you too."

Kendall smiled before saying, "I also really liked kissing you, and I wanna feel your lips on mine every day for the rest of our lives so, Logan, beautiful, beautiful Logan, do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

I almost squealed. "I would love to."

We both smiled as we started to lean in. Our lips met, and it was just so sweet and gentle, it was just perfect. I wanted to deepen the kiss so I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He instantly opened his mouth and let my tongue in. He carefully swirled and pushed his tongue around mine, while raising one of his hands to caress my cheek.

We pulled away when the need for air became to big. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes, almost drowning before gently pushing him down on my bed.

When he was lying down on his back I climbed on top of him and sat down on his hips. We entwined the fingers of both of our hands and rested them on each side of Kendall's head.

I leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. I felt him shiver as I ran my tongue along the roof of his mouth. I figured that he liked it, so I kept doing it every now and then.

He started to move his hips against mine, creating a nice friction for both of our cocks. I carefully moved my hips against his, but I was scared that I would do something wrong. When he moaned I figured that I was doing it well, so I thrust my hips down forcefully. He moaned loudly and pushed his hips up against mine roughly.

"Fuck. So good." I moaned into the air as I threw my head back.

We both started to thrust harder, causing our moans to get loader as well. I moved my head back into a normal position again and kissed him.

Kendall released one of my hands and moved it to my ass, squeezing it and pushing it down, thrusting his member into mine, roughly, causing me to loose it.

"Crap! I gonna come!" I moaned rather loudly.

"Me too." Kendall whispered.

Our lips touched as we both moaned and climaxed. Our hips bucked into each other as we rode out our orgasms. We slowed down until the orgasms had ebbed away completely.

"Holy fuck, that was hot." Kendall whispered against my lips.

"Mm-hmmm. It definitely was." I whispered back before kissing him passionately and lovingly.

"We should clean up, and maybe I should introduce my boyfriend to my parents."

He smiled sweetly before saying, "Sounds like a plan."

I got off him and walked to my drawer, grabbing clean underwear. "Do you want clean underwear too?"

Kendall looked down and chuckled. "Yeah, that would be nice."

I grabbed two of my boxer briefs and tossed one to Kendall. He catched it and stood up. We both took of our jeans and dirty underwear off, and changed in front of each other. We didn't hide ourselves, but we weren't exactly full on staring at each other's manly bits either. We just acted as if it was normal, which made me happy.

We pulled on the clean underwear and then pulled our pants back on over it.

"Should I.. wash it for you?" I asked pointing at the underwear.

"You can keep it."

I chuckled. "Okay."

I grabbed both his and mine underwear and threw it in the laundry basket.

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey guys." Both of my parents, who were sitting on the couch, cuddled up together, said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Henderson."

"Please just call us Sky and Elin."

Kendall nodded politely as I pulled him to the couch. I sat down next to my mom, giving Kendall the seat next to me and the armrest. I moved a little bit, trying to get comfortable, ending up slightly pressed into Kendall's side, but he didn't seem to mind, and neither did I. We looked at the TV for a bit before I looked up a Kendall.

He must have sensed that I was asking myself if this was the right time to tell, because he nodded his head. I smiled up at him before turning my head towards my mom and dad.

I cleared my throat before saying, "Mom, dad, I'm just gonna say this as it is: This is my special someone, my boyfriend: Kendall."

"I thought he was your guitar teacher." My dad said. And although it sounded kinda harsh, my dad was smiling.

"Well, he is. But he is something else too now."

I turned my head and looked at Kendall, smiling, getting a beautiful smile back in return.

"I'm happy for you guys. You two make a great couple." My mom said.

"I second that." My dad said.

I turned my head back to my parents and smiled, while Kendall said, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Henderson."

"What did I say about the names?" My mom said.

"Oh, right. Sorry Sky and Elin. Still thanks though."

"It's just the truth. Anyway guys, Sky and I are going to bed. Are you staying here tonight, Kendall?"

I looked at Kendall and he looked at me. "Whatever you want." I said to him.

"Okay, then I'll stay." He smiled.

"Goodnight guys. Sleep well." My dad said before walking away.

"Goodnight." We said back.

I heard my dad walking on the stairs and thought my mom was close behind, but just as I leaned up to give Kendall a kiss, my mom stopped in the doorway and said, "Oh and boys. If you decide to do something... please be a little more quite."

"Oh. My. God." I whispered as I turned to my mom, with wide eyes.

"You guys are hormonal and everything and I know I won't be able to stop you, and I don't want to because it's healthy after all but just try to keep it down a bit."

"This is so embarrassing mom. But thanks, and yes: we will try and be quiet. God, I'm so ashamed right now."

Kendall next to me chuckled. "Don't laugh a me!" I whined, turning to look at him.

"Sorry, it's just cute." He turned to my mom. "Sorry, Elin. We will keep quiet."

"Thank you boys."

My mom was about to walk away but I stopped her. "Mom! Thanks, for not ..you know.. making all those immature rules and everything."

"I've been young too, sweetie. I know that if I'm gonna make rules you two will make your way around them or just break them completely. But I trust you guys to be careful and all." She walked back into the living room. "And if there is anything you wanna talk about, both of you, just anything, it doesn't matter what: I'm here to talk."

Even though I was a little embarrassed, I was also incredibly happy with my mom. "Thanks mom."

"Thank you, Elin."

"It's alright boys. Now come here and give me a hug."

Kendall and I smiled and stood up, pulling my mom in a big, tight hug.

"Don't stay up too late."

"We won't. In fact, I think we might be going in a few minutes."

"Goodnight boys!"

"You too!" Kendall and I said back.

Kendall and I plopped back down onto the couch with a sigh.

"That went so well!" Kendall said.

"Luckily it did."

"You have great parents." He said.

"I guess I do." I said with a happy sigh.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, cuddled up, both staring at the TV

"Come on." I said standing up. "We're going to bed."

I turned the TV and all the lights off before grabbing Kendall's hand and taking him back upstairs.

"You want a pajama?" I asked once we arrived in my bedroom

"Nah, I'll sleep naked." Kendall smirked.

"Alright then. Then I'm not gonna bother with an annoying pajama either."

We both stripped down until we were naked and then got in my bed, cuddled up close together, facing each other.

I looked him deeply in the eyes.

"I'm so happy with you. You're so perfect." I could feel my cheeks redden while I whispered this.

"You are too. I.. I love you."

I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said that.

"I love you too." I said before pulling him closer to me and kissing him lovingly.

"I kind of want you to make love to me right now." I said as we pulled away.

"Can you be quiet?"

"I dunno. I hope so."

"Alright then. You have lube?"

"Yup." I said as I reach over to my bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube.

"Great. Let's do it."

He playfully climbed on top of me and started to tickle my sides.

"Ahhhh! Kendall stop!" I giggled trying to push him off me.

"You are adorable." He said as he stopped tickling me and leaned down to kiss me.

"You too, now fuck me." I whispered against his lips.

"Your wish is my command."

He rubbed his member against mine and started to lick and suck on my nipples, chest and tummy.

I knew I wasn't keeping it down, but I just didn't care right now. It all just felt so good. When he was inside me I just screamed out in pleasure. It felt so good, he was so amazing, and _holy fuck._ Maybe having sex for the first time with your first boyfriend wasn't a good idea when your parents were in the room next to you.

**Sorry about the names of Logan's parents, lol. I just love those two names a lot, and I didn't know what other names to use.. so.. yeah. I hope you all liked this, please let me know what you think and review! :D**


End file.
